School can be a living hell
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: All the gang are going to school. What all could go wrong, everything. Inuyasha is a jerk to basicly everyone except his best friend Miroku. Miroku is going out with Sango, a punk who knows how to fight. Sango's best friend Kagome is a goth punk who is sh
1. Sum up whats going on

I do not own Inuyasha this is just fan made

Summ up: Everyone is going to school. It starts with Kagome thinking about the last three years of high school. Then it jumps to the last nine weeks of the Senior year. It should keep up there and hopefully go to college that might be in the 2nd story. Souta is Kagome's older brother in this. All the gang are going to high school.

Well here's the 1st chapie.

A clear blue sky. That's the last thing I remember. Now I'm sitting on my bed wondering what it all means. The last nine weeks of school starts in three days. My best friend Sango called to remind me that we're meeting at the movie place, next to the mall tomorrow. Her boyfriend Miroku is going to meet us there. It took Sango and Miroku along time together. I am alittle sad. Cause I don't want to be the 3rd whell. I don't have a boyfriend.

A boy named Hojo has asked me out, but in truth, he's just to boring. He's nice don't get me wrong. He's a senior too. The last few years have been hard.Since I was little I was home schooled, untill high school. My freshman year was, by far the worst ever. It was where I met my best friend Sango, in the begining she didn't like me and I don't blame her.I found out the girl whose hated me since we were born, was going there and we evn had class together and the same bus.

Kikyo is three weeks older then me, I always want to sing "Everybody's Fool" By Evanescence to her. Her boyfriend Inuyasha is the biggest jerk I have ever met in my life.Kikyo had a girl in my 1st period class beat me up. The next day her little sisther told me she was sorry for how her sister was. Thing have been about the same. Inuyasha and Kikyo being hateful, Sango and Miroky making out. The rest of the school hating me. Yeah I have such a wonderful life Don't I. Oh and did I mention Naraku? He's one of the worst people I have ever known of. He does very horrible thing to people. Bad memories.

Well thats how it is. In three days it's back to being made fun of and having no one but Sango to talk to.


	2. And the hell begins

I still do not and will never own Inuyasha.

Chap two

7:30 am. Kagome walks into the shcool luch room. SHe was wearing blue jeans, black knee high boots that could not be seen under the jeans, and tight red shirt. She sighed deeply as she got into the line to get dome food. She got her normal, bacon, someside she wouldn't eat, and a juice.

She sat at the same table she always did, she always, well normally sat by herself. Today was one of those days Hojo decided to eat and sit with her.

"Why don't you eat in the mroings?" she asked, being the weird way she is got to shy to eat anymore.

"Because normally I dont have the money with me." he stated as he did not eat, but inheld his food.. Once he got done with eating he got up to leave.

"Don't I get my hug?" Kagome asked trying to sound sad.

Hojo put his red hat on "I almost forgot" he said giving her a quick hug.

Kagome sat by herself once more. Kagome was a priestess in training. you this school has everything. Priestesses, Pirestes, Monks, Demons, Half Demons, Demon Slayers, and anything else you could think of.

Kagome was the only one still in training, she had to put off her studies for two years.Which made it even more easy to make fun of her.

Kikyo walked in, followed by her group. Kikyo is a Priestess and popular and dating the most popular guy in school. Kikyo laughed and pointed at Kagome. She joked something about kagome having too big a back pack.

Sango walked in next after going to her locker. Like usual she went to sit with her demon slayer friends. She didn't know why Kagome never sat with them. Sometimes it worried Sango, but she would shake it off thinking Kagoe was just shy.

In truth Kagome was scared. Scared of not being liked, and scared of what people think of her. Kikyo and her friends sat at the table across from Kagome, an unusual thing.

Kagome was checking her text messages when Kikyo decided to act up. "Kagome" Kikyo whispered. Kagome didn't pay any attion to her. "Kagome!" Kikyo said again getting mad. When Kagome didn't look up from her cell phone Kikyo hollared "Kagome, you stupid bitch!"

Sango looked at them and saw no fighting, so she let Kagome handle it. Kagome looked at Kikyo. "You need to laren how to do your make up, you stupid whore!" Kikyo said in her normal voice.

Kagome got up, put her food in the trash and walked out into the hall. Everyone talking about what Kikyo had just said.

Kagome walked into Mrs. Kelly's art room and looked herself over in the mirror. She had lightly put on silver eu\ye shadow and pink lipgloss. So what if she was kindda Punk Goth.

Kikyo couldn't talk, she put on so much make up, it looked like her skin was made of mud.

Sango, Miroku, and HoJo walked in. Sango sat on the art table, and Kagome took her normal seat at the table. HoJo looked at her oddly. "I hate your ex!" he said with a bit of fury.

Kagome rolled her eyes "What he do this time?"

"Said he was gonna kick my ass!"

"I'm sorry" Kagome said looking to the ground. Hojo said nothing more and left the art room.

1st bell rang, Sango hugged Kagomje and whispered "Don't worry about her" and left. Miroku stayed to talk to his best friend, Inuyasha.

Kikyo and her best friend Kagura walked in. Normally Inuyasha would be with Kikyo, not this day.


	3. Who said she said he siad?

I still do not own Inuyasha! whening

part three

Who said, he said, she said?

Miroku walked out of the room. 2nd bell rang teling students to get to their classes. Kikyo went to find her boyfriend right when 3rd bell rang. She came back and sat at her table. Mrs. Kelly walked in and sat upa new still life for the class to paint.

The class started to talk. "I hate that bitch, wiht the long pony tail!" Kikyo told Kagura.

Kagome over heard them talking, and had to ask "your not talking about Sango, are you?"

"Yeah, thats her name." Kikyo asnwered. "Your her friend, right?" Kagura asked.

"Yes!" Kagome stated madder than when kikyo called her a bitch, 15 mintues ago.

Kikyo got a deadly look on her face "Tell her, to stay away from my boyfriend!" Kikyo shouted, even thou they were only a table apart.

"She's just being nice! She doesn't want a jerk like him! She has Miroku!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, she's an ugly dike bitch!" Kikyo told the class, she's a dike yet Kikyo was worried about her stealing Inuyasha?

Kagome put on her headphones and listend to "Fallen" by Evanescence. She started to draw the still life. It was a huge butterfly and tiger. She hated that this was a block class.

At long last the bell rang and 1st period was over. Mrs. Kelly told everyone to take a break. kagome had finshed her work about ten mintues before the bell rang.

Kikyo's boyfriend, Inuyasha walked in and kissed her. Miroku and Sango walked in next. Miroku stayed to talk to Inuyasha, pissing Kikyo off. Kagome told Sangio that she needed to tell her something later. kagome recived a death look from kikyo.

At wrong moment enters none other then Koga. He was wearing jeans and a brown shirt. "So this is where, you hide out, in morings."

"Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked shocked that her ex-boyfriend was looking for her.

"Someone told me you were in here" Koga started to blush "Um...would you mind if I sat with you at lunch?" He looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

"Sure you can. I sit by myself anyways. Why do you want to sit with me thou?" Kagome could ask a million questions at once.

"That one girl Ayame, I won't go out with her. So she kicked me out of our table..."

Before Koga could finsh Kagome started laughing. "She, kicked me out too!" Kagome said between laughs.

Koga got serious. "why didn't you tell me, that's why you've been sitting by yourself at lunch!"

Sango stoped talking to Inuyasha and Miroku and that moment "Kagome, you've been sitting by yourself?"

"The dya I broke up with her, she was siting by herself" Koga answered Sango

Kagome rolled her eyes "The last time I sat at that table was the friday before Koga got sick."

The bell rang before kagome could go any farther.

"Shit. Gotta run see ya at lunch." and witht hat Koga was off.

"Mrs. Kelly. could I stay in here for the rest of the class?" Sango asked knowing she would get a yes.

"Sure dear, call your teacher and let them know" the teacher never looked up. Mrs.Kelly walked back to her desk. Sang followed. Miroku walked to go o class.

After Sango called Mrs.Jones she walked back to Kagome. The 2nd bell rang Inuyasha ram to Mrs.Kelly's desk.The two friend paid no mind to him.

Sango sat next to Kagome at the art table, Kagome sat alone at her table "Kagome," Sango started. Kagome loooked at her best friend. "I don't know what to do with you." Sango took a deep intake of air. "You sit by yourself in the moring, in here, and at lunch!"

Kagome sighed "Before I was sitting with Hojo and his friends, but they didn't like me. I sat with Koga when we were going out, but when he got sick that girl Ayame told me he was in love with her and kicked me out.

Sango looked at her best friend sadly.

"Than Koga came back i wasn't sitting there and when we got to sixth he broke up with me cause Kikyo told him I was having Hojo's baby!" Kagome lost it alittle with the last part.

"Kikyo would NOT say somethingl ike that! Inuyasha yelled from Kikyo's table.

'That most of been why he ran to mrs.Kelly's desk. To ask to stay in here too' Kagome said in her mind.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Sango told the half demon.

kikyo saw this has a chance to start a fight "that horriable Kagome girl always says things like that!" Kikyo through herself at Inuyasha.

"Oh Kikyo quit faking! Kagome never did anything to you! you a bitch, it can't be helpped." Sango was trying to take up for Kagome.

Inuyasha growled "Theres only two things keeping me from hurting you Sango!"

Sango laughed "And those would be?"

One of Sango's demon slayer friends went from across the room to sit with them. Inuyasha peted the "Crying" Kikyo's head "One your a girl! Two your Miroku's girl!"

The tall white skined demon slayer boy who had short blonde hair, icy blue eyes and glasses cleared his throat. "Sango, I know you could kick a half demon like his ass anyday of the week, but I can't hope but to wonder why you talk to him?" Talover the demon slayer walked to mrs.Kelly with letting anyone answer him.

The two girls went back to talking. Kikyo kept up the fake cying bit and inuyasha kept buying it. Mrs. Kelly sat from her desk, a hand full of papers. She walked to the wall behind kagome and Sango, She pulled sevrel pictures off the wall without ripping them. "Talover, hand these back for me." MrsKelly asked. He came and grabbed them and started to hand them out.

Talover was almost done, when he couldn't figure out who two went to "Who's James and Kagome?"

Sango pointed to said girl and Talover carelessly tossed the paper face down on the table. "What is it?" Sango asked while grabbing it.

"A self logo" Kagome answered with care.

"Wow!" Sango said holding it up. It Was "Kagome" In all cap and each letter was in a diffrent color with a diffrent color light going down the page from each letter. At the top was the sybol for the mother goddess. Two cersent moons at the sides of a full moon.

"Class!" Mrs.Kelly shouted. Everyone truned around "These are the darwings from last week. Only those who made an "A" are on the wall. The rest I will hand out in a moment, you may come and look. You can finsh your work tomorrow"

Most of the students went to see who all got an "A". Sango and Kagome went to look. Well Sango wanted to look and pulled Kagome over with her "So which ones you's?" Sango asked looking at all the diffrent pieces.

"It's that one" Mrs.Kelly pointed to the one in the center of the wall.

'No one is lettin me answer today' Kagome let the thought go.

"Kagome, your the only one who got a 100 on it, on one else made over a 98. It's also the one a student has ever done it that way."

Sango looked at it as kagome started to blush five diffrent shades. Kagome started to look at the ground. So Sango looked the picture. Everyone's had a paper bag so she figured that was the main darwing. One boy had darwn a papperbag witha bloody monster hand coming out of it, in color.

Kagome's was diffrent. It was of the papperbag has a lampshade, the lamp was sat on a night stand. Next to the lamp was a jewery box and some lose jewelry. A window with a view of a half moon, stars and a shooting star. Half of a painting on the other side showed. It had been done in all pencil and were the lamp lit, there was clear glitter, it looked real.

"no wonder you got a 100 on it." Sango stated which got Kagome to trun a deeper shade of red. "It's the one I'm most proud of. I'm going to hang it in my room when she gives it back."

"How long will that be?" Sango questioned

"The last one was up for for three weeks."

Inuyasha and Kikyo were looking at the darwings. There were 9 on the wall and 22 students in the class.

For some odd reason Kikyo got pissed."Stop being s smug! it's not that good!" Kikyo shouted at Kagome.

"I never said it was." Kagome said in a low voice.

"Damn right it's not! And don't ever say it is!" Kikyo shouted once more. Sango was about to say something but Kagome grabbed her hand.

"Mrs.Kelly" kikyo whined "Yeah?" Mrs.Kelly said handing out papers. "Why isn't mine on the wall?" Kikyo asked in a baby voice. "Because you made a 50 on it, since you didn't finsh it. you did half a map on half a paperbag! so you get half a grade!"

Kikyo got mad yet again "Why does Kagome always make good grades in here?" Kikyo half shouted at the teacher. "Because she does her work! Now come and get your half done work with your half grade" Mrs.Kelly Shouted back.

"Someone needs to teache Kagome her place at this school!" Kikyo said walking to get her drawing, half drawing.

Inuyasha stay in shock and look on as his girlfriend acted diffrently while with Sango and Kagome "Is she just acting nice when I'm with her?" Inuyasha questioned in his mind.

Sango said something about Kagome needing to get a boyfriend. "Hey Sango Can I talk to you for a sec?" Inuyasha asked not looking at the two. "Sure" Sango said sweetly and followed him to the other side of the art room.

Kagome stood by her art table and waited for Sango to come back. Naraku smiled as a wicked thought came to his mind. Naraku went to get his work back from Mrs.Kelly on his way he grabbed Kagome's back side. Mrs. Kelly said something about his being a bit upseting. On the way back to his table, he tossed a note onto Kagome's table.

Sango left Inuyasha when she saw Kagome get a sick look on her face reading a note. Sango walked up to Kagome as she tossed the note in the trash. Naraku laughed an evil laugh as Kagome walked back.

"What was that all about?" Sango questioned worried

Kagome ddin't answer for a long moment, "Oh nothing, he just wanted the answers for homework in 7th" Naraku laughed again, this time at Kagomes lie.

The bell rang and Inuyasha left with Kikyo and Kagura, Kagome hugged Sango and went on to 3rd. Sango took the note out of the trash and made a mad dash for 3rd.

I was gonna stop my story right here for now but I want yall to know what the note said...I have 30 hand wrote pages of this story out but I only type up a little bit at a time I'm so sorries.

Sango sat down in 3rd and didn't care about the teacher as she opened the note. She was shocked as she read it. "Kagome, I would stay in a large group if I were you. You are lovely but so quite, I can't help but to wonder will you cry? I think you will be my favorite. Your friends can't protect you. Naraku." Sango knew what the note meant. It was rummered that naraku had Raped three girls in school and killed two but the cops couldn't prove the killings since there were never any bodies found. Sango wasn't about ot let that happen to her best friend


End file.
